


You Have to Shit

by eyedeaseyesores



Category: Original Work
Genre: You have to shit, its all about you kid, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyedeaseyesores/pseuds/eyedeaseyesores
Summary: Title says it all.





	You Have to Shit

You have to shit. Like, right now. The feeling hits you so suddenly, it almost knocks you out of your seat. You get up from your chair in haste and immediately begin walking towards the restroom on this floor. You work a basic, boring office job with awkward water cooler small-talk and cubicles filled with pictures of cats. _Ugh, another photo of little fluffikins _you notice the new framed photo as you pass Sandra's desk.   
  
The bathroom is just around this corner! Great, you can- "No way.." you despair as you see the **Out of Order** sign taped to the door. _It's fine! I'll just just use the one on the next floor _you reassure yourself as you make your way towards the elevator. The pressure in your ass has subsided a little, but it's still getting more difficult to hold in. In the elevator, there's only two other people. (They're heading to the floors above yours, thankfully.)  
  
_Ding!_ the elevator chimes.  
  
You practically run out of that metal bitch towards the bathroom.   
  
You're _so close_, you can practically taste it. Not that you'd want to taste a restroom though.  
  
But someone calls your name and instinctively you stop. _Maybe I can ignore them? Like, didn't hear you, sorry!_  
  
"Long time, no see! How's the seventh floor treating you?" _Too late.. _You turn around to see the spunky, lively Janice from the 8th floor.__  


"Hi, Janice," you greet her weakly, "It's been uh..good. How're you?"

"I'm great! Glad to hear you're doing well too!" Janice gives you a blinding, pearly white smile. _Janice is super nice_ you remind yourself, _so I shouldn't choke her to death._ "Oh!" Janice leans in, her face looking grim. "Did you hear about Sam-"

"Janice," you cut her off, "is it okay if we talk about this later? I have to use the bathroom real quick." Your anus is practically on fire by this point; if you don't use the bathroom soon you will shit your pants.

"What? Yeah-" You don't stick around to hear what else she has to say, straight to the bathroom you go. You slam yourself into the closest bathroom stall, quickly you lock the door. With sweaty palms you unbuckle your pants and don't even bother with unzipping your khakis all the way. You fall rather than sit on the toilet seat and relieve yourself.   
  
You have finally shit and it is a victory for the ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
